Dias de chuva
by Blu3Octob3r
Summary: Bem é uma fic com o meu casal favorito de DBGT precisa dizer mais. Trunks+Pan.
1. Há dois anos atrás

                                                        Dias de chuva

1- Há dois anos atrás 

Era um dia de chuva como o de hoje, ainda me lembro das duras palavras dele que me feriram o coração e a alma tão profundamente. Estávamos em uma lanchonete qualquer quando eu o chamei para irmos a outro lugar onde pudéssemos conversar mais reservadamente, esperava de tudo dele menos aquelas palavras. Na época eu ainda era uma garota, tinha só 16 anos e ele já era um homem de 30 anos e era de se esperar que não desse certo mais eu tinha esperanças de pelo menos obter a sua amizade, não podia esperar muito mais, afinal ele era um homem, como eu já disse antes, e procurava uma mulher de verdade não uma simples garota. Mas tudo bem, nós fomos ao lago em que o meu avô sempre me levava quando era pequena, ele já conhecia o lugar pois é um grande amigo de meu tio Goten e já o era antes mesmo de eu nascer, eles treinavam lá quando eram menores, pelo menos foi o que Goten me contou. Pude ver o brilho no seu olhar e percebi que de certo as lembranças afloravam na memória dele. Isso era bom, ele se sentia a vontade lá e talvez isso me ajudasse na hora de revelar a ele o meu amor. 

Ficamos observando o céu por algum tempo e aproveitando a companhia um do outro, tive certeza que logo iria chover por isso resolvi dizer logo o que tinha a falar. Comecei:

_ Trunks...

_ Sim, Pan.

_Sabe, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. 

Na hora me deu um medo e eu não consegui mais dizer mais nenhuma palavra até o momento em que ele se virou para mim sorrindo e me disse:

_ O que é ?

Eu corei e fiquei mais nervosa ainda com isso, mas pelo menos com ele me encarando daquela forma tão doce eu me senti obrigada falar. No instante eu pensei comigo mesma "é agora ou nunca", respirei fundo e continuei.

_ Trunks eu vou entender qualquer reação de sua parte...

Fiquei muda, novamente o medo me invadia e o olhar curioso dele não ajudava em nada. Ele percebeu o quão nervosa eu estava e procurou tentar me acalmar. Como muitas vezes antes ele já tinha feito segurou forte a minha mão entrelaçada a dele e falou:

_ Pode confiar em mim, você sabe que eu sou seu amigo. Pan se lembra de quantas outras vezes você já se abriu comigo, não vai ser difícil, você já fez isso tantas vezes. Eu estou aqui escutando é só me dizer quando estiver pronta, não tem pressa eu espero. 

Ele me fitou carinhosamente nesse momento e percebeu que eu estava chorando, por isso inesperadamente me abraçou tentando me confortar.

_ Shii...Não precisa chorar, se for algum problema, nós encontraremos a solução. Se for algum garoto que te magoou prometo que acabo com ele. Mas não chora, eu não quero te ver assim, você fica muito mais bela sorrindo. 

Permiti-me aproveitar um pouco do momento, sentindo como era estar perto dele, nos braços dele, sua respiração, seu toque, ouvindo as batidas do coração dele. Ali eu chorei indefesa, incapaz de enfrentar o meu medo, e ele me protegeu e me fez sentir segura. Pena que não durou muito pois a situação entre nós já estava se tornando insuportável, eu estava com ele sim, mas só como amiga e meu coração pedia por mais. Tão frágil como eu estava só queria encontrar conforto e por isso revelei o meu segredo escondido.

Desvencilhei-me do abraço o que o deixou um pouco surpreso, depois fitei os olhos azuis extremamente belos de Trunks e com lágrimas ainda brotando nos olhos eu disse, foi quase um sussurro mais ele escutou.

_ Trunks o que eu queria te contar é que eu te considero mais que um amigo... eu ..te a ... amo. Trunks eu te amo.

No momento eu pude ver a surpresa dele, a sua expressão, o seu olhar, tudo mostrava que ele estava chocado. Vi-o ficar mais nervoso a cada novo instante, talvez precisasse de tempo para me dar uma resposta, foi o que pensei.

_ Trunks se não quiser não precisa falar nada agora e eu vou entender se você não corresponder aos meus sentimentos.

Nesse momento ele estava envolto em pensamentos e acho que as minhas palavras o tiraram deles. Ele dirigiu o seu olhar para mim, mas notei a diferença nos olhos dele, ele me olhava friamente, sua expressão séria me assustou juntamente com o seu tom de voz inexpressivo que me dizia o que eu mais temia. 

_ Pan eu sinto muito mais eu não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos e mesmo que eu correspondesse seria errado pela diferença de idades que existe entre nós. A minha família e a sua nunca aceitariam a nossa união de qualquer forma. Prezo muito, a sua amizade e quero que saiba que você foi a melhor amiga que eu já tive, a única com quem eu me abri por completo e não omiti nada, a única a quem eu tive coragem de mostrar meus medos e incertezas, a única que me compreendeu . Mas infelizmente temo que ela tenha que terminar aqui e agora, pois acho que a minha presença só a ajudaria a nutrir por mim sentimentos que eu nunca poderei corresponder e isso a magoaria e eu não quero isso, sem contar que a sua presença também sempre ia me trazer a culpa de te magoar, de novo, e eu não quero viver com isso, por isso me despeço de você querida Pan. Adeus.

Depois dessas palavras pude ver ele levantar vôo e rapidamente sumir no horizonte. Senti meu coração se despedaçar naquele momento e uma dor imensa tomou conta de mim, a minha vontade era a de gritar e sumir para sempre, era a de morrer ali mesmo. Vi os meus sonhos um a um se estilhaçarem em frente aos meus olhos enquanto sentia o ki dele ficar cada vez mais distante.

Quando ele partiu o vento já estava forte e anunciava uma tempestade, o que foi confirmado minutos depois, pois em meio a minha dor ainda pude sentir os grossos pingos de água caindo sobre mim e as minhas roupas se encharcando. Posso dizer que de certa forma aquela chuva lavou minhas lágrimas e afogou minhas mágoas momentaneamente, o que me ajudou a encontrar o caminho para casa e o refúgio nos braços de minha mãe que compreendeu o meu silencio e não me perguntou nada, ela compartilhou da minha dor e me apoiou para que eu voltasse para a minha vida normal, pois eu sei que os acontecimentos daquele último encontro com Trunks me levaram a chorar e a ficar trancada em meu quarto por um mês inteiro.

Quando finalmente me senti pronta para encarar o mundo novamente, eu não sabia que ia me machucar mais ainda, voltei aos estudos e comecei a trabalhar no dojo do meu avô para me distrair. Até que certo dia, também de chuva, eu o vi caminhando pela rua, ele passou por mim e fingiu que eu nem existia ou que era simplesmente mais uma desconhecida qualquer em meio as inúmeras pessoas que caminhavam pela rua. Isso me magoou profundamente, não estava pronta para  encontra-lo de novo, muito menos para sofrer o seu desprezo. 

E isso se seguiu, me desprezou nas inúmeras reuniões que a sua mãe promoveu para reunir todo o grupo de amigos, me evitou no meu aniversário, aliás nem compareceu, fingiu que não me viu no aniversário da Bra e me evitou novamente no aniversário de Goten. 

Isso me levou a ficar várias noites em claro chorando e eu quase entrei em depressão. 

Talvez você, possa até achar um exagero meu, ficar assim por causa de um simples fora, mas não foi tão simples assim, pois ele realmente era meu melhor amigo e um dos poucos que possuo. Sem contar que nunca fui tão intima com um garoto como com ele, pois todos os outros sempre me evitaram e até hoje ainda me evitam por causa da minha força. 

As garotas do colégio também agem da mesma forma, com exceção de uma ou duas que me aceitam da forma que eu sou. 

Ou seja quando vou aos lugares que jovens da minha idade freqüentam quase sempre fico sozinha e me sinto excluída, é difícil ser diferente.  

Já faz dois anos que isso tudo aconteceu e eis aqui nessa narrativa o motivo da nostalgia que me assola nesses dois últimos anos. Vovó eu espero que isso esclareça as suas dúvidas. Agora com a sua licença eu vou me retirar, estou cansada, preciso dormir.

Com essas últimas palavras Pan se retira e deixa Chichi sozinha, a pensar no que a sua neta acabara de lhe contar.

_ Ai, ai, Pan. Espero que não esteja brava comigo por lhe perguntar tanto sobre isso, pois eu só estou muito preocupada com o seu comportamento. Ele mudou muito nesses últimos anos.

Enquanto isso Pan mais uma vez aliviava a sua dor chorando em seu quarto, sozinha e pensativa. Lágrimas iguais as gotas de chuva que caíam do lado de fora da casa brotavam dos seus olhos negros. Esse seria mais um dia sem dormir para Pan.

Na Corporação Cápsula onde também podia se ver o céu cinzento coberto por nuvens negras que descarregavam impiedosamente a sua fúria na chuva forte que caía por sobre toda a cidade. Um jovem empresário que há algum tempo atrás assumira os negócios da família, observava a paisagem que se formava lá fora e as ruas movimentadas por causa do tempo chuvoso até que a sua secretária entra em sua sala.

A mulher que estava um tanto quanto atarefada naquele dia com pressa avisa a chegada de um visitante inesperado.

_ Senhor Trunks.

_ Sim.

_ O senhor Goten não tem horário marcado mas me pediu para que eu o deixasse entrar, disse que o senhor que o chamou.

_ Deixe-o entrar, liguei para ele há pouco. E por favor desmarque a reunião de hoje à tarde e os compromissos da noite.

_ Sim. Com licença.

Logo após a secretária se retirar da sala de Trunks, ele volta aos seus pensamentos até quando com o seu jeito alegre de sempre Goten entra e o cumprimenta de forma calorosa.

_ Oi, Trunks. E aí como você está?

Goten olha para o amigo de infância com atenção e percebe a ausência do seu sorriso costumeiro, que no momento era substituído por preocupações das quais não fazia idéia sobre o que se tratava. De um momento para outro desfaz o sorriso e olha de forma preocupada e apreensiva para Trunks. E desistindo de obter a resposta para a sua pergunta faz outra.

_ Trunks, eu sei que tem algo de errado com você e gostaria de saber o que é, quer conversar comigo sobre o que te preocupa?

Pela primeira vez desde que Goten tinha chegado Trunks olha diretamente para o amigo e vendo a sua preocupação sentiu que podia se abrir com ele.

_ Sabe Goten, o que me deixa assim é uma garota.

_ E o que aconteceu entre vocês para você estar assim.

_ Eu agi da forma mais errada o possível com ela e agora estou completamente arrependido por tudo, e como se isso não bastasse eu nem consigo mais encara-la por medo de sua reação e isso me levou a evita-la pelos últimos dois anos.

_ Como é que é, Trunks me explica essa história direito.

_ É uma história longa, tem certeza que quer escuta-la?

_ Claro, você sabe que eu sou seu amigo e afinal de contas para que servem os amigos.

_ Ah, obrigada Goten. Você não sabe como me deixa feliz ter um amigo como você.

_ Ah, que é isso. Mas agora vamos deixar de lado essas declarações de amizade e voltemos a sua história. 

_ Certo. Bem era um dia chuvoso como esse e eu e Pan, estávamos sentados conversando em uma lanchonete qualquer conversando até quando ela me chamou para irmos  conversar em um outro lugar mais reservado e ...

_ Ah? Pan?!?

_ Sim eu estava com a Pan.

_ Desculpa pode continuar.

_ Como eu ia dizendo eu estava conversando com a Pan até quando ela me chamou para irmos para um lugar mais reservado e eu não estranhei pois muitas outras vezes nós já tínhamos feito o mesmo quando ela me pedia conselhos ou então simplesmente queria um amigo com quem pudesse se abrir. Saímos da lanchonete e voando eu a segui até aquele lago que nós íamos treinar quando éramos pequenos. Você se lembra de lá Goten?

_ Claro, como eu poderia me esquecer. Bons tempos aqueles! Mas agora continue.

_ Quando chegamos lá nós nos sentamos e ficamos durante algum tempo observando o céu, que estava igual como está hoje só que ainda não estava chovendo. Acho que percebendo o mau tempo, Pan começou a falar, me lembro claramente das palavras dela até hoje como se fosse ontem, timidamente ela começou:

_ Trunks...

E eu lhe respondi dando continuação a conversa: 

_ Sim, Pan.

E ela continuou ainda receosa sobre o que estava falando.

_Sabe, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar.

Percebi nesse momento o medo nas palavras dela e tentando encoraja-la lhe sorri dizendo:

_ O que é ?

Logo depois da minha pergunta vi-a corar violentamente. Mas resolvi esperar e não fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso, mesmo não sendo normal ela ficar tão envergonhada quando conversava comigo.

_ Trunks eu vou entender qualquer reação de sua parte...

Ela estava nervosa e eu pude sentir isso, ela tremia de medo, acho, e por isso tentando acalma-la segurei forte a mão dela junto a minha como muitas vezes antes eu já havia feito, pedindo para que confiasse em mim.

_ Pode confiar em mim, você sabe que eu sou o seu amigo. Pan se lembra de quanta outras vezes você já se abriu comigo, não vai ser difícil, você já fez isso tantas vezes. Eu estou aqui escutando é só me dizer quando estiver pronta, não tem pressa eu espero. 

Olhando para ela com mais atenção depois dessas palavras pude ver algumas lágrimas discretas percorrendo a sua face, ela estava chorando e eu não sabia o que fazer para conforta-la e nisso não sei como eu me vi alguns segundos depois a abraçando e lhe falando: 

_ Shii...Não precisa chorar, se for algum problema, nós encontraremos a solução. Se for algum garoto que te magoou prometo que acabo com ele. Mas não chora, eu não quero te ver assim, você fica muito mais bela sorrindo. 

Nisso ela se aconchegou melhor em meus braços e chorou, chorou sem parar. Sabe Goten eu nunca tinha visto a Pan daquele jeito, tão indefesa, tão insegura, tão preocupada. E ali nós ficamos durante algum tempo, e eu nunca vou me esquecer disso, senti o calor dela, a sua respiração, as batidas descompassadas do coração dela, e como isso me fazia me sentir bem, senti-la, tê-la em meus braços. Como eu queria pelo menos por um minuto estar tão próximo dela novamente, ela mexe comigo, me faz sentir coisas que eu nuca senti antes com nenhuma outra garota.

Queria ficar lá eternamente por isso lembro-me bem da minha surpresa quando de súbito ela se desvencilhou do meu abraço, mas  logo eu entenderia o porque e no momento decidi nem falar nada. Só fiquei observando a determinação que os olhos dela emanavam, mesmo que deles ainda brotassem lágrimas, até que ela me disse aquelas palavras, foram como um sussurro.

_ Trunks o que eu queria te contar é que eu te considero mais que um amigo... eu ..te a ... amo. Trunks eu te amo.

Não consegui esconder o meu choque, nunca pensei em escutar aquilo dela. Eu já a amava há muito tempo por isso procurava me manter tão próximo dela, mesmo que só como amigo, eu queria tê-la  comigo. Na hora a minha vontade era de toma-la novamente em meus braços e segura-la bem forte, sussurrando no ouvido dela que eu também a amava  e que a minha vida não tinha sentido sem ela. A minha vontade era de beija-la apaixonadamente e firmar um compromisso com ela, pedi-la em namoro. Mas a razão foi mais forte que o meu coração e eu tomei a decisão errada pelo simples medo de ter que enfrentar a reação das nossas famílias ou então a nossa diferença de idades, no momento eu pensei em como as pessoas poderiam nos tratar por causa disso, afinal não são só alguns anos, são 14 anos. Fui covarde e a magoei. Ela me disse que eu não precisava tomar a decisão naquele momento mas eu não a escutei e decidi tomar a decisão precipitadamente. Hoje eu me arrependo tanto disso que queria ter dado mais valor as palavras dela.

_ Trunks se não quiser não precisa falar nada agora e eu vou entender se você não corresponder aos meus sentimentos.

Mas fiz o que eu achava melhor, melhor de acordo com a estúpida razão que atualmente me separa dela. Olhei-a com frieza, Goten você nem imagina a dor que eu senti ao fazer isso, meu coração e alma gritavam para eu parar com aquilo mas os meus medos foram maiores.

_ Pan eu sinto muito mais eu não posso corresponder aos seus sentimentos e mesmo que eu correspondesse seria errado pela diferença de idades que existe entre nós. A minha família e a sua nunca aceitariam a nossa união de qualquer forma. Prezo muito, a sua amizade e quero que saiba que você foi a melhor amiga que eu já tive, a única com quem eu me abri por completo e não omiti nada, a única a quem eu tive coragem de mostrar meus medos e incertezas, a única que me compreendeu . Mas infelizmente temo que ela tenha que terminar aqui e agora, pois acho que a minha presença só a ajudaria a nutrir por mim sentimentos que eu nunca poderei corresponder e isso a magoaria e eu não quero isso, sem contar que a sua presença também sempre ia me trazer a culpa de te magoar, de novo, e eu não quero viver com isso, por isso me despeço de você querida Pan. Adeus.

Por mais que eu me arrependa agora, eu disse isso a ela, me sinto envergonhado por isso, me senti envergonhado por isso também no momento e acumulando tudo com a minha tristeza por não conseguir ficar ao lado de Pan como eu queria, eu desejava mais que tudo chorar, mas eu não queria fazer isso na frente dela e por isso levantei vôo sem nem olhar pra trás e me distanciei o mais rápido possível onde finalmente deixei as lágrimas correrem livremente pelo meu rosto se misturando junto com a chuva que já estava caindo.

Quando cheguei em casa me mostrei mais fraco e idiota do que eu já o havia sido com Pan. Eu geralmente não gosto de bebidas alcoólicas mas naquele dia eu tomei uma atrás da outra procurando consolo no álcool, e quase que eu não sobrevivo a isso, mas por sorte meu pai me achou ainda vivo. Ainda me lembro da expressão de choque dele ao me ver naquele estado, assim como também lembro dos gritos de desespero de minha mãe que não sabia o que fazer. Na hora em que eles me colocaram no carro vi tudo rodar e meu mundo caiu em escuridão, só acordei no dia seguinte em uma cama de hospital com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Goten naquela noite eu tive sorte pois o médico disse que não sabia como eu ainda estava vivo, pois de acordo com os exames a taxa de álcool no meu sangue era fora do normal, ele disse que qualquer um antes de tomar tanto já teria morrido. Realmente eu passei dos limites. Mas isso ainda não é tudo porque por ser um canalha até hoje ainda não consigo encarar Pan e por isso eu venho a evitando há dois anos. Bem é isso.

Goten depois de tudo o que Trunks havia lhe revelado não sabia o que dizer, e ficou só observando o amigo aliviar a dor em pranto, sim Trunks estava chorando como nunca Goten havia visto antes, mesmo que já tivesse visto o amigo chorar algumas vezes quando era criança nunca o tinha visto chorar daquele jeito.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi ir até o amigo e abraça-lo bem forte compartilhando com ele a dor.

Bem eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo da minha fanfic. E se gostaram por favor me mandem comentários para que eu tenha motivação para escrever a sua continuação e mesmo que vocês não tenham gostado obrigado por terem lido ela e daí se vocês quiserem dar a sua opinião com criticas construtivas ou simplesmente dizendo que tá um lixo o que eu escrevi podem faze-lo pois eu realmente acho interessante receber opiniões diversas.

Eu quase ia me esquecendo, Dragonball Gt não me pertence  e eu só peguei os seus personagens emprestados para dar asas a minha imaginação.

Quem quiser me mandar um e-mail com o comentário o endereço é:

sweetsakura@ibest.com.br

Bye and Kisses

                  Sweet Sakura


	2. Uma visita do além

1- Uma visita do além 

As lágrimas com a chegada da noite aos poucos foram cessando, assim como a chuva que caía do lado de fora da casa. Pan estava com olhos já cansados de tanto chorar, por isso sentiu-se vencida pelo cansaço momentos após o sol desaparecer no horizonte. Ela tentou ter uma boa noite de sono em compensação a todas as outras que já havia dormido mal por causa dele, mas não conseguia tirar a imagem dele de seu pensamento, ele mesmo depois de dois anos de afastamento ainda conseguia ser tão presente como os seus pais em sua vida. E isso já estava a deixando a beira de um ataque de loucura, por não encontrar uma forma de esquecê-lo. 

Após algumas horas de sono profundo, já de madrugada, mais uma vez os pesadelos a acordaram, o coração de batimentos descompassados, o olhar vago e a mão trêmula, mais uma vez ela vivenciara aquele mesmo pesadelo. 

Sentia-se ainda um pouco desorientada e sua cabeça doía com as palavras dele ecoando mais uma vez em sua mente, a garganta estava seca e por isso resolveu ir até a cozinha para beber um pouco de água. Chegando lá, se deparou com alguém, parecia uma criança mas como não tinha irmãos estranhou tal presença ali, se aproximou mais e acendeu a luz da cozinha e logo o ambiente que antes estava escuro se encheu de luz permitindo a visão do rosto do invasor. 

_ Vovozinho o que o senhor faz aqui? 

O seu tom de voz demonstrava surpresa e o seu olhar assustado confirmava o mesmo e a esse ponto ela já imaginava estar louca e pensava que devia ter seguido o conselho de sua melhor amiga em procurar um psicólogo. Afinal de contas aquilo não podia passar de um truque de sua mente pois seu querido avô tinha falecido no combate contra os dragões malignos e por isso não era possível que ele estivesse ali na sua frente. Sabia que tudo pelo que estava passando a deixava confusa e já estava a afetando mentalmente mas não fazia idéia que já tinha chegado a esse ponto. Assustada com a imagem a sua frente, Pan pega a primeira coisa ao alcance de suas mãos trêmulas e lança em direção ao que considerava ser irreal, mas qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver a fruteira que tinha arremessado ser segurada no ar com um movimento rápido e logo depois vê-la sendo colocada cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

O semblante antes calmo e amigável do que estava a sua frente se transformou em segundos em uma careta e um olhar que a repreendia pelo seu comportamento, o que foi seguido de algumas palavras.

_ Ei, Pan! Já não me reconhece mais.

_ Vovozinho ...

As lágrimas novamente corriam pelo belo rosto de Pan, mas agora eram de misto de alegria e saudades. Ela rapidamente envolveu àquele ente querido em um caloroso abraço e deixou-se confortar por aquela alegria que irradiava dele. Deixando algumas palavras escaparem de seus lábios que finalmente, depois de muito tempo, esboçavam um sorriso sincero.

_ Me desculpa, eu me assustei, pensava que nunca mais o veria, pensei que você estava morto.

_ Isso não deixa de ser verdade Pan, mas como eu estava muito preocupado com você, me permitiram te fazer uma visita.

_ Avozinho, o senhor não sabe como isso me deixa feliz, senti tantas saudades.

_ Eu também. 

Soltando-a do abraço apertado a encarou e a observou com atenção com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, vendo como a neta tinha e tornado uma moça bela, forte e saudável, também imaginando como ela recordava um pouco a Chichi quando moça. A mesma personalidade, os mesmos olhos e cabelos negros. Por fim disse.

_ Vejo que mudou muito Pan.

_ Claro que mudei, eu cresci. 

Falou ela com tom divertido a observação do avô.

_ Ficou muito bonita, lembra de longe aquela garotinha com quem eu viajei a procura das esferas do dragão.

_  O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? Pelo acaso o senhor me achava feia?

Disse ela fazendo careta e usando de um tom zangado na voz.

_ Não, nada disso Pan, você sempre foi bonita, só que agora ficou mais ainda.

Falou Goku arrependendo-se do último comentário, se lembrando de como a neta era sensível em relação a chamarem ela de garotinha na época e de como ainda é sensível com comentários quanto a sua beleza.Divertindo-se com o acontecido Pan começa a rir seguida de Goku, que concluiu em seus pensamentos que a sua neta nunca mudaria, o que o deixava feliz. 

Depois de rir bastante Pan se recordou do que o avô disse sobre o motivo de sua visita e resolveu perguntar a ele o porquê de estar preocupado com ela.

_ Avozinho o senhor disse que veio porque estava preocupado comigo, então por isso eu quero saber o que te preocupa em relação a mim.

_ Pan, não tente disfarçar pois eu acho que você sabe muito bem, que o que preocupa a todos que gostam de você, é o seu comportamento nos últimos anos.

_ Até o senhor percebeu isso?

_ Pan eu posso estar longe, mais isso não significa que vou esquecer das pessoas de quem eu gosto e que eu vou deixar de cuidar delas.

_ E o que o senhor pretende fazer aqui ?

_ Vim aqui conversar com você e tentar te convencer a falar comigo sobre os teus problemas para que eu possa tentar te ajudar a resolve-los.

_ Mas eu não quero falar disso!

A este ponto Pan já estava alterada e chorando, enquanto Goku diante de tudo não sabia o que fazer. Nunca foi bom em entender mulheres mas queria ajudar a sua neta agora que ela precisava de alguém mais que nunca. Então lhe segurou forte a mão e a puxou para fora de casa mesmo contra a vontade.

_ Ei, vovô!! O que o senhor está querendo com isso?

_ Eu só vou te deixar em paz se você me vencer em uma luta! E aí, aceita o desafio?

Sabendo de como a neta era orgulhosa e de como era determinada tinha a certeza de que ela prontamente aceitaria o desafio, o que se confirmou quando ela decididamente se pôs a caminhar em direção a porta para entrar em casa e trocar de roupa. Antes de entrar Pan se vira com um sorriso maroto e fala:

_ Vovô, eu já volto! Só vou trocar de roupas, pois afinal o senhor não espera que eu lute de pijamas, né?

_ Vou ficar te esperando, mas vê se não demora.

_ Deixa comigo.

Ela entrou com um semblante bem mais alegre e divertido do que o de quando ele chegara.

Alguns minutos depois ela já estava de volta com um traje de treinamento laranja parecido com  o antigo uniforme de batalhas de Goku. E sorridente falou.

_ Foi a vovó que fez pra mim. Ela disse que o senhor usava um parecido e que este era o uniforme dos discípulos do mestre Kame. 

Com um aceno de cabeça Goku confirmou o que a neta acabara de lhe falar para depois lhe pedir para irem a outro lugar.

_ Pan o que você acha de irmos até um lugar mais distante, onde não incomodemos a ninguém com o barulho do combate.

_ Estou de total acordo. O que o senhor acha do local onde me treinava onde eu era pequena?

_ Perfeito!

_ Então vamos?

_ Claro! O que você está esperando?

E com isso levantaram vôo chegando em poucos minutos  ao local que era uma clareira entre as montanhas e que no momento estava iluminada pela luz das estrelas e da lua.

Ao pousar Pan e Goku já se colocaram em suas posições de luta e começaram o combate.

No começo Goku se surpreendeu em como a técnica de sua neta, mesmo em tempos calmos e sem batalhas ela havia evoluído. Certamente ela deveria estar treinando e muito para se manter em forma. Mas de qualquer maneira ela ainda não se fazia páreo para ele e depois de uma luta de igual para igual, ele resolveu aumentar o ritmo dos ataques que resultaram no cansaço de Pan que logo se viu derrotada.

Ofegante da batalha ela começou:

_ Bem agora eu vou cumprir com o nosso acordo, é melhor eu não esperar mais antes que eu perca a coragem para falar.

_ É bom não fazer isso comigo Pan, ao menos que você queira tentar me vencer novamente.

_ Nem em sonho! Estou cansada demais para isso.

Após se deitar na grama ainda molhada pela chuva e observar longamente as estrelas Pan começa a contar tudo e Goku a ouvir com atenção sem perder nenhum detalhe. Ao final Pan dá um longo suspiro e algumas lágrimas teimosas brotam dos belos olhos negros. Goku estava pensativo e não sabia o que falar até que lhe veio a cabeça uma frase que não sabia onde havia escutado mas que parecia ser a solução para Pan. 

_ A dor de um amor é com outro que a gente cura ...

_ O que vovô?

_Desculpe-me eu estava pensando alto. Mas acho que eu sei o que você deveria fazer Pan. 

_ Então me conta. 

Falou ela animada, com a idéia do avô.

_ Pan, eu acho que você deveria tentar sair mais com as suas amigas e conhecer pessoas novas e quem sabe assim você não encontra um novo amor. Eu não sei se você já ouviu isso mais dizem que a dor de um amor é com outro que a gente cura.

_ Obrigado vovozinho, a sua idéia é boa, mas não sei se irá dar certo. Já tentei isso um milhão de vezes, mais nunca deu certo, pois nenhum garoto quer se aproximar mais de mim quando descobre a minha força. 

_ Pan eu sei que é difícil mas você tem que aprender a controlar o seu poder. Nós temos uma força incrível que a maioria das pessoas não possui, por isso elas temem todo essa nossa força, não é comum a elas verem uma pessoa voando ou então soltando energia pelas mãos. Então por isso devemos evitar de fazer coisas que não são possíveis para as pessoas comuns para assim sermos aceitos. Se elas não souberem do nosso poder, também não irão teme-lo.

_ Mas eu as vezes fico nervosa e me esqueço. 

_ Então evite essas situações ao máximo e pense mais nas suas ações. 

_ Não sei se eu vou conseguir.

_ Claro que vai. Me diz, cadê aquela garota determinada que um dia já viajou pelo universo comigo em busca das esferas do dragão.

_ Eu não sei...

_ Pan você não pode viver se lamentando por algo que aconteceu no passado ou então viver de lembranças. Isso não é vida! 

_ Então o que eu devo fazer?

_ Tentar ser feliz, vivendo cada dia como se fosse o último.

_ É fácil para o senhor dizer isso.

_ Por que você acha isso, Pan?

_ Porque o senhor não está passando pelo o que eu estou passando.

_ Mas eu também já tive problemas e eu os encarei, invés de ficar me martirizando por um erro no passado.

_ É o senhor tem razão. Vou tentar mudar.

_ É assim que se fala! Essa é a Pan que eu conheço!

Pan só concordou com um sorriso e depois os dois ficaram observando a lua e as estrelas até que os primeiros raios de sol começaram a iluminar o céu escuro dá noite. E com o amanhecer Goku teria que partir, por isso abraçou forte a neta e se despediu dela para depois em meio de um clarão desaparecer junto com as últimas estrelas. 

Com a partida do avô Pan resolveu voltar para casa, pois como todos em sua casa acordavam cedo ela não queria deixar a ninguém preocupado. Foi caminhando lentamente  e por isso demorou um pouco a chegar. Quando chegou a porta pode ver a sua mãe e seu pai falando sobre ela.

_ Videl eu sei que a Pan sabe se cuidar mas eu estou preocupado, não é normal ela sair sem avisar ninguém.

_ Gohan ela não é mais uma garotinha e eu tenho certeza de que não aconteceu nada com ela, tenha calma, logo ela volta.

_ Mas querida...

Com isso Pan pode ver sua mãe calando a seu pai com um beijo.

_ Querido não se preocupa, Pan é sua filha não é ?

_ Sim.

_ Então eu tenho certeza que ela herdou do pai toda a força da qual precisa para se defender de qualquer perigo.

_ Tem razão.

Falou ele com um sorriso. E nisso Pan não querendo mais deixar a seu pai preocupado entra em casa.

_ Oi!

_ Pan, minha filha onde você estava?

_ Eu não estava com sono por isso resolvi dar uma volta por aí.

_ Pan!

_ Sim, pai.

_ Da próxima vez deixa um bilhete avisando, você me deixou preocupado.

_ Tá bom! Prometo que não vou me esquecer.

_ Pan, vá se arrumar. Não sei se você se lembra mas hoje você tem aulas no período da manhã.

_ Ah!!!!!! Verdade e eu já estou atrasada!!!

Pan sai correndo até o seu quarto e se arrumar as pressas para depois ir até a cozinha e pegar uma maçã e sair voando apressada.

_ Tchau, mãe!

_ Tchau, Pan!

Já sozinha voando pelo céu azul Pan estava pensativa quanto a conversa que a pouco tivera com Goku. E só se deu conta de que chegara a faculdade quando uma de suas amigas a chamou. 

_ Pan! 

_ Akane! As aulas já não começaram? O que você está fazendo aqui?

_ Eu fiquei te esperando. Estava preocupada.

Já no chão, Pan fala:

_ Obrigada, mas não precisava. Agora você também está atrasada.

_ Nem da nada.

_ Então vamos, antes que nos atrasemos mais ainda.

_ Vamos.

E as duas amigas saem correndo pelo corredor. Akane , era uma moça alta de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, sempre andava junto de Pan. As duas eram muito parecidas, no modo de se vestir, nas músicas que curtiam, no jeito de ser, a personalidade, os lugares que freqüentavam, tinham muito em comum.

Quando enfim chegaram a sala de aula puderam ver que a professora ainda estava fazendo a chamada.

_ Pan!

_ Pan!

De súbito Pan - entra chamando a atenção de toda a sala de aula. 

_ Presente!

_ Que bom que chegou, mas não precisava chamar tanta atenção ao entrar.

_ Desculpe-me professora.

_ Dessa vez passa.

Depois disso Pan e sua amiga vão para os seus lugares e assistem a todas as aulas até o final do período da manhã.

_ Ai,ai... Mas que aulas mais chatas! Que tédio!

_ Tem razão Pan, realmente as aulas foram cansativas.

_ Nossa! Até a Megumi que é tão certinha e estudiosa acha isso. Então deve ser verdade.

Megumi era uma moça muito inteligente e aplicada nos estudos, tinha longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados e olhos azuis, era alta, tímida e cursava o mesmo curso que Akane e Pan. 

_ Ah, Akane! Para de mexer com a Megumi, porque senão vocês vão começar a discutir como sempre e vocês sabem como eu não suporto quando isso acontece. 

_ Ih! A Pan tá nervosa!

Disseram as duas amigas da guerreira em coro.

_ Pará com isso! Eu só não tive uma boa noite de sono e estou cansada.

Disse Pan brava. E as duas com olhares e risinhos maliciosos dizem novamente em coro:

_ Tem certeza de que não foram sonhos com um certo rapaz de olhos azuis Pan?

_ Não, não foram sonhos e sim pesadelos. E agora parem com isso que até parece que vocês tiraram o dia para me encher o saco.

_ Bem não foi bem pra isso não.

Disse Megumi um pouco desanimada.

_ Então foi pra quê?

_ Para te convidar para sair com a gente a noite, mas pelo seu humor atual, estou até vendo o não.

_ Ah, Akane , deixa de ser negativa garota, quem sabe a Pan não está a fim de se divertir hoje e não aceita.

Se lembrando do que havia conversado com o seu avô, Pan resolve aceitar o convite.

_ Akane, a Megumi tem razão pois eu vou aceitar sim! 

_ Iuupi! Conseguimos! Nem estou acreditando no que eu estou ouvindo!

_ Nem eu...

Diz por final Pan , só observando a cena que as suas amigas estavam aprontando no meio do corredor. Akane e Megumi estavam de mãos dadas e pulando que nem loucas com sorrisos bobos de ponta a ponta nos seus rostos.

Pan deixando as duas para trás, pôs a mochila que antes carregava nas mãos no ombro e pegou alguns livros em seu armário para as aulas do período da tarde quando foi interrompida por alguém.

_ Oi !

Disse um rapaz sorrindo para Pan.

_ Ah! Oi!

Ela não conhecia aquele rapaz mas algo nele de certa forma a atraía, por isso deixou que ele continuasse a falar.

_ Pan, bem eu sei que você não me conhece, mas eu acho você uma graça então por isso eu queria saber se você e suas amigas não gostariam de sair comigo e um amigos meus.

_ Bem em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de saber o seu nome?

_ Ah! Claro! Eu até me esqueci de me apresentar, meu nome é Daniel.

_ Daniel... Hum...Nome bonito. Bem eu acho que você já sabe que o meu nome é Pan, né?

_ Sim, mas agora me diz, aceita o meu convite?

_ Tenho que falar com as minhas amigas primeiro. Espera aqui um pouquinho?

_ Claro!

Pan caminha lentamente até o a parte do corredor onde as suas amigas ainda estavam fazendo a mesma cena ridícula de quando ela as deixara e chama atenção delas se pondo no meio delas. 

_ Pan que idéia é essa!

_ É a Akane tam razão, você nos assustou!

_ Desculpa, mas é que eu estou com pressa e não dava para esperar as duas pararem de comemorar.

_ E qual  o motivo para tanta pressa?

Pergunta Akane ainda um pouco irritada, pois não gostava de quando a amiga aparecia do nada e a surpreendia. 

_ Bem é que... hum... Aham... 

_ Pan fala logo!

Dessa vez era Megumi que já não agüentava ver a amiga enrolando para dizer o que tinha de falar.

_ Bem é que... Aquele garoto ali _ falou Pan indicando o rapaz que ainda a aguardava ao lado de seu armário_ está perguntando se nós não queremos sair com ele e uns amigos dele.

_ Você está brincando com a gente né?

Agora as expressões de zanga de suas amigas já haviam mudado e demonstravam uma certa surpresa.

_ Não estou não! Você acha que eu brinco com esse tipo de coisa?

Falou Pan em tom de magoa e desapontamento para amiga.

_ Você sabe quem ele é?

_ Bem só sei o nome dele, que eu acho que é Daniel.

_ Pan, não é disso que eu estou falando.

_ Então é do quê?

Perguntou Pan curiosa para saber sobre do que se tratava a pergunta da amiga.

_ Você não sabe que ele é um dos garotos mais populares da faculdade?

_ Não.

_ Pan você vive em que realidade?

_ O que tem de errado, eu só não gosto de ficar por aí atrás de tudo quanto carinha bonito que existe por aí.

A conversa já estava deixando Pan irritada, pois afinal, não tinha a obrigação de gostar ou conhecer um garoto só porque a faculdade inteira o conhecia e de certa forma o jeito de sua amiga quanto a esse tipo de coisa não a agradava. Não era certo que as pessoas fossem tão superficiais quanto a alguém, assim como também não achava certo que gostassem tanto de dele sem ao menos conhecê-lo.     

_ O que você disse?

_ Ei calma meninas, vocês não vão começar a brigar aqui né?

_ Fica quieta!!!!

Falaram Pan e Akane em conjunto.

_ Mas me diz o que é que ele tem de tão especial assim?

_ E você ainda pergunta?

_ Claro, afinal eu nem sabia que ele existia.

_ Como você pode ignorar por tanto tempo um deus grego como ele e os amigos dele?

_ Vou ter que repetir o motivo ou uma vez já foi o suficiente?

_ Eu realmente espero que você não esteja me chamando de oferecida ou algo parecido.

_ E se eu estiver?

_ Você me paga!

No momento em que Akane ia começar a puxar o cabelo da Pan, Megumi a segura pelos braços.

_ Ei, Akane se acalma garota.

_ Não liga não Megumi, ela deve estar de TPM.

_ Pan para de provocar.

_ Por que? Eu não ganho nada com isso mesmo, falando nisso vocês ainda não me deram nenhuma explicação.

_ Porque ele é demais, lindo, maravilhoso, alto, forte e com os seus cabelos negros, ai.. ai... Ah! E quase eu ia me esquecendo ele tem olhos verdes super kawais!

_ Akane!!!!

Enquanto Akane ficava com os olhos em forma de coração e admirava Daniel de longe quase babando,  Pan e Megumi a repreendiam.

_ Ei, o que eu falei de errado?

_ Akane, o Daniel chamou a Pan pra sair com ele e não você!

_ E daí?

_ Ah... Deixa pra lá.....

Disse Megumi desistindo de argumentar com Akane sobre isso.

_ Bem mais agora voltando ao assunto principal que não é o quanto o Daniel é perfeito, eu quero saber se vocês aceitam, e aí o que você me dizem?

_Eu aceito!

_ Já tô lá!

Então com as amigas de acordo, Pan dá um sinal para que Daniel se aproxime e este veio com uma expressão que mostrava claramente a sua ansiedade quanto a resposta de Pan.

_ E aí o que você me diz?

Perguntou o garoto com um sorriso.

_ Bem... Nós aceitamos.

_ Então o que você acham de todos nós nos encontrarmos na entrada da Dot?

_ E o que é isso exatamente?

Perguntou Pan um pouco constrangida com a sua falta de conhecimento.

_ É uma danceteria que abriu semana passada, dizem que é muito boa.

_ Não sei... O que vocês acham meninas?

_ Por mim está ótimo!

_ Estou de total acordo.

_ Se é assim... por mim tudo bem.

Falou Pan por final, já saindo para sua aula quando o rapaz se lembrou de algo. 

_ Ah! Eu quase ia me esquecendo do horário, que tal ás 9:00?

_ Pode ser...

Respondeu apressada para depois se distanciar indo para sua aula correndo por já estar extremamente atrasada.

Ainda com as amigas de Pan, Daniel perguntou:

_ Garotas eu ia pedir pra Pan o telefone dela, mas ela estava com tanta pressa que nem deu tempo, será que vocês poderiam falar o número dela pra mim?

_ Claro!

Responderam as duas em uníssono, anotando, logo após, em um papel o telefone de Pan para entrega-lo a Daniel, que ao recebe-lo agradeceu e se retirou com a mesma pressa antes demonstrada por Pan. 

Enquanto Pan corria em direção a sua sala de aula alguém na corporação cápsula fazia o mesmo só que diferente desta para não se atrasar para uma reunião.

Um pouco ofegante depois da corrida Trunks chega e senta com um certo alívio no seu lugar em volta da mesa de reuniões.Quando de súbito logo em seguida o seu celular 

toca.

_ Ah! Desculpa , eu já volto.

Fala Trunks sem graça enquanto se retira da sala.

_ Alô!

_ Oi, Trunks aqui é o Goten.

_ Goten espero que você tenha um bom motivo para estar me ligando agora pois eu estava em uma reunião que realmente me era muito importante.

_ Me desculpa cara, mas é que eu tava preocupado com você e o jeito que você estava tão deprimido aquele dia, por isso eu achei que seria bom para você sair um pouco de casa, conhecer novas pessoas e se divertir um pouco. O que você acha de sair comigo essa noite e a gente procurar umas gatinhas por aí?

_ Mas Goten, você não estava namorando sério com a Pars?

_ E eu estou, mas sabe eu convenci ela a me deixar livre por uma noite.

_ Você sempre está se aproveitando da inocência dela.

_ Não estou não! Eu gosto muito dela! Mas voltando ao assunto você vai ou não? 

_ Bem então se você insiste tanto está combinado, que tal aquela danceteria que abriu semana passada?

_ É pode ser.

_ Até a noite.

_ Até.

Assim os dois amigos se despediram ansiosos pela noite que viriam a ter, seriam iguais aos velhos tempos, quando eles ainda eram adolescentes e sempre saíam juntos.

Só não tinham conhecimento da surpresa que os aguardava, talvez por coincidência ou ainda por um simples capricho do destino.

N/A: Bem primeiro eu queria dizer o que já é óbvio: DBGT não é meu. Em segundo eu queria agradecer a Rachel pelo mail que ela me mandou, e a  Kaw Tita e a Mary Marcato pelas reviews. Em terceiro eu queria agradecer a minha melhor amiga Olivia pela força que ela me deu na hora de escrever esse capítulo. Acho que eu só terminei ele de tanto ela insistir. 

                                                                                      Bye and Kisses

                                                                                                     Sweet Sakura


End file.
